


The Touch Of An Angel

by AscendingToTheStar



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other, i'm terrible with tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AscendingToTheStar/pseuds/AscendingToTheStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlet Adams was just a regular girl, living a boring life, passing through the days. One fated morning she travels to an abandoned garden, only to find a collection of angelic statues gathered near the center. Little does she know that these angels will begin to follow her, and for one specific angel, to find a change of heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NAUTIA you beautiful human being you](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NAUTIA++you+beautiful+human+being+you).



> My home girl Nautia (wow i just said that) was like 'yo will you write me this fanfic' and I was like hell frickin' yes. She gave the ideas. I am simply the writer to make dream into fanfic.

It was a cold autumn morning. The leaves had all but fallen from the trees, cascading in color on the concrete sidewalks of London. It was the cold kind of morning where you would usually sleep in, if you could. Most people would be on this uneventful Saturday, having Halloween a month away. It was days like this where I hated that I'd signed up for a photo shoot. Groggily, I made my way out from under the covers, crawled into the bathroom, and went straight for the shower. The warm water and the fragrant scent of soap slowly brought me to conciousness. Once stepping out of the cleaning space and onto the tile, I wrapped myself in a pale blue towel, reaching to get the hairdryer. It was always simple to get my hair dry; on the high heat setting it was voluminous and ready to be styled in minutes. I moved back into my room, threw on some clothes for the day, and started making the coffee in the kitchen of my appartment. Yes, today would be another ordinary day. At least I had the photo shoot to look forward to.

After drinking some coffee, putting on the proper amount of make up any girl should wear when going out, and putting on my favorite pair of sneakers, it was time to look at my job for the day. I picked up the white sheet of paper with instructions as to where I was to go and what the people wanted. Simply enough, it was another one of my favorites. An abandoned setting shoot. All I had to do was go to the designated place, take pictures of the mysterious insides, and turn in the photos. It would be a piece of cake. All I needed now was my camera and the all important keys to my car, and I'd be off. I carefully picked up my cinematic beauty, examining it carefully as I moved backwards to grab the keys. Oh, and that's right, I'd need a jacket. I could hear the projected voice of my mother screaming, 'Put on a jacket Scarla you'll freeze yourself to death!' in my mind, causing an instinctual roll of the eyes. Yes mom, I know. I slipped on the red winter coat hanging on a hook near the door, put on the black beanie-like hat underneath it, and headed out into the halls.

The walkways of my appartments were always cozy and heated, but once I stepped out the door, the harsh fall wind blew through me. I shivered as I moved quickly to my black Mazda, shining in all it's new automotive glory. It was nice getting a new car. My last shoot payed it off, and thank god. The car before it was a total piece of shit; it didn't turn on, it smelled like afterbirth, and the insides were attrocious. But, the point is I got a new one. I put the key into the lock, twisted it, and opened the door quickly. Inside, the key went into the transmission and the car revved to life. I sighed in relief as the warm air bellowed out from the air conditioners. Only a few hours and I'd be back here. Honestly though, who doesn't love a little adventure?

I remembered the address, 46123 Hardell Street. It wasn't a familiar name, so naturally I put it into my phone's map application. I read through the instructions, and began to pull out. One last time, I glanced around at the scenery to see what a beautiful fall day it was. My, how I loved London this time of year.

As the instructions would have it, this place was a bit on the outskirts of the city. I drove through the big industrial areas, seeing all the shops pass by with leaves blowing past in the wind. The sky was a bit overcast, the heavy grey clouds threatening to burst. I knew though, that I'd be alright where I was going. Soon I entered onto the highway, the surrounding area flying by as I sped down the road. It was only a few minutes before I reached my exit, turning into it and heading down the next road. The spiraled pathway lead to a long extent of more asphalt, a turn off coming into view that was dirt. I read the sign, and saw the name on the shiny green sign, 'Hardel St.' It was here that I turned left, slowing down the vehicle to avoid unecessary bumps. As I drove closer, I saw the closed gates, hiding away the secrets inside. I pushed my foot down on the brakes, car slowly haulting. When it stopped, I twisted the key and removed it, putting my camera strap over my head and laying it carefully on my chest. I deeply inhaled and opened the door. I knew that I'd have to be ready for anything.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood staring up at the looming gates, surrounded by iron fences covered in ivy and shrub. It was slightly scary, but all the more intriguing. There was no way I'd turn back now. Stepping forward, I tested the gate by putting a hand to it and pushing. To my surprise, the gate glided forward, the hinges of the old iron creaking as if to announce that I was entering. Cautiously, I pushed it open a bit more, slipping through the hole it made. I decided I'd leave it open. The gate might not be willing to open for me again.

My feet treaded carefully on the cobblestone path, making quiet sounds in the empty embrace of the garden. I almost felt bad as I took each step, looking around at the garden. It was amazing inside, the leaves all kept and the grass still green. The area around was even warmer than the rest of the world should be right now; like an island closer to the equator compared to one in the artic circle. I soon reached another low gate, though much shorter than the original. It was easy to push open, only being about my hight. There was also no creak to disrupt the silence, to my relief, and I paused while leaning on the frame.

Past the gate, was a tall brick wall in a circular form. The surrounding was huge, going practically a mile around. The only enterance was an arched tunnel, leading into a lush green display ahead of me. I began to fiddle with my camera, taking off the lense cap and aiming it. I shot a few pictures of the outer garden that I had just entered through. The shots took easily, coming out clear and crisp on the display screen. I was too good at this. I had always been, it was something that had come naturally to me. As I stood snapping photos, however, I had the looming feeling of someone staring at my back. I lifted up my head and turned, staring down the arked tunnel. Through the extent, I could see something staring.

I walked forward, shutting the gate behind me with camera still in hand. As I drew closer, I smiled. It was simply an angel statue, just another part of the garden. There was nothing to be afraid of. I saw another one on the other side of the garden, staring at the first winged beauty's back. They were all in a strange formation, four on each end of the brick walls. I stepped further forward, looking at the angels and the innner garden. It was breath-taking. White marble paths circled to the center, creating a spiral. In the cracks of each spiral, was rows rose bushes and occasional statues, mostly of humans and animals, some being smaller than the other. I walked down the spiral, glancing around and taking photos as I went. Out of nowhere, I heard a rustle and turned around immediately. Behind me, was an angel. It wasn't there a second ago, I swore it wasn't. I stepped forward a few steps, soon getting to the center. In the middle was another circle of marble, and inside it a pool, covered by a tall pillared roof. I decided to take a few more pictures, twirling around and snapping images of the rose bushes, the pool, the brick walls and sky, everything I could. I paused when I saw something white protruding from a bush. I zoomed in carefully, and took another shot. That's when I reallized. Among the white roses of the bush, was the face of an angel. I put down my camera, happy expression fading into a fearful one. I began to walk quickly through the spiral again, moving as fast as my feet would allow to about half way through the path. I breathed in shakily, glancing back as I heard another rustle. There were two now on both sides of me. I looked between them both with worry. My body trembling in fear and shock, Ikept my eyes on both of them, and made my way back to the enterance of the spiral. This was all to strange for me, no wonder this garden had never been caught on camera before. I felt my heart beat faster in my chest as I turned to run, glancing back and seeing both of the statues standing in the arch way. This didn't happen in real life. Statues couldn't move... could they? This was impossible. I didn't dare turn my back on them again, in fear of them following me. I closed the first gate, and traced backwards to the second, putting my hands around the bars as I maneuvered out of it, and closed it. I turned around cautiously, and looked back. I didn't see the angels any longer, so I had hoped I was safe. As I got into my car, however, I still had the terrifying feeling that someone was watching me.


	3. Chapter 3

The drive home was quick, though the entire time my heart was leaping in beats from fear of what had just happened. I drove my way to the studio that had given me the assignment, though in my worry I nearly hit a car pulling out. Get it together, Scarlet! I pulled out the keys, and leaned back in my seat, inhaling.

Breathe in, breathe out...

There we go. I was ready.

I clutched my camera in my right hand as I stepped into the building. The woman knew me, she didn't really like me, but she knew me. She glanced up at me as I stood at the desk, motioning her hand in the direction of Mr. Stelven's office. He must be free, I guess.

I made my way through the huge hallways, coming to the office at the end of it. In big letters, said 'MR. STELVEN' and a few qualifications on his door as to what he did. I knocked on the wooden door, and when I heard no responce, opened it carefully. He was sitting at his desk, staring with interest at the computer screen.

"Uh, excuse me sir." I said, and he glanced over at me.

"Oh, right, Miss Adams. Come in, have a seat." He motioned me in, and closed out whatever he was doing. Maybe it wasn't that important? Who knew. I sat down on the padded computer chair, setting my arms on the rests and swivelling. He stared at me, and folded his hands together, raising an eyebrow at me. Sheepishly, I grinned, stopping the motion and handing him the digital camera. He removed the zooming addition and the SD card, mumbling something as he put it into a driver on his computer. He leaned closer, smirking happily at what he saw. I smiled to myself, setting my hands in my lap.

"You've done a great job, Scarlet. You'll be receiving full pay as well as a bonus for your gorgeous work and talent. And so brave! I've never had anyone go into that garden before. It'll be front page material for the national geographics, I'm telling you!" I smiled at his compliments, but then remembered what I'd seen.

"I don't blame anyone for not going. The statues moved on their own."

He stared at me for a moment with an unreadable expression, and then began to laugh. I frowned harshly at him.

"Don't go crazy on me now, Scarlet. You're a good photographer. We can't lose you." 

I didn't change my face though, and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Don't expect me to believe that," He said indignantly. "Statues can't move."

"You think I don't know that?" I said, crossing my arms. "They moved, I tell you. They were following me."

"Miss Adams, I will remind you that you are working for me. It's your job to take pretty pictures, not give me sassy details." 

I sighed, slouching in my seat and nodding at him. I knew. He didn't have to give me a job. Not that it'd be hard for me to get another one, with my skill. But still, I liked this job. It was flexible.

He handed me back the SD card after saving the photos, and gave me a fake smile that business men usually gave. "Thank you for your work, Miss. We'll have your next job out next week." 

"Okay, Boss. I'll be ready." He gave me another smile, and with that, shooed me off. I was dissmissed. I left the room, closing the door behind me.

I turned my car on for third time that day, and I was about to put my foot on the gas to pull out when I heard my phone ringing. I looked at the caller, and to my surprise, it was a restricted number. I answered it.

"Hello?" I said, and listened.

All I heard was silence. 

"Hellooo?" I said, somewhat irritatedly. "If this is a prank, then please knock it off."

More silence.

Suddenly, a strange sound came.  I opened my mouth to reply irritatedly, but the caller hung up. 

"What the hell was that?" I said to myself, hitting the lock button and sighing. Today had been too much.

I backed up, and shifted gear into drive, moving onto the street and heading back to the appartments. The commute was short, and before I knew it I was back at the leaf covered parking lot. I silenced the car, and took my keys and camera, rushing to the door as my dark brown hair whipped around in the wind. When I entered the building, I shut the door behind me, leaning against it in relief. At least now it was all over. I began to walk up the stairs of the building, turning back to look at the beautiful scenery. And that's when I saw them.

Off in the distance, four figures stood. I thought for a second they were just ordinary people, but when they didn't move I grew worried.

I ran back down the stairs, plastering myself against the window to look out. To my missfortune, I knew by the plastered white texture and covered faces that they were not people, as I had hoped. 

They were the angels from the garden.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't want it to be true. I didn't want them to be there. Why, oh why couldn't they just leave me alone? What did they even want with a girl? They were statues for christ's sake! I huffed out air, and glared at them, running up the stairs as quickly as possible and unlocking my appartment door, stepping in and slamming it shut. There was no way they'd get in if it was locked, right? I sighed, taking off my hat and jacket. Now I was only in a purple tank top and jeans, as well as my good old black converse. I shook in fear, remembering that the statues were still outside my dwelling. Maybe a little TV would take my mind off of them.

I sat on my couch, black soft suede comforting me as I settled in. I kicked off my shoes, unhooked my bra through my shirt, and threw it off. I reached out to the coffee table to grab the remote. Finally, a little time to myself. I clicked on the television, and read through the guide. Oh, look! Project runway was on. I pressed the button, and the channel changed to the fashion show. I watched with a smile, I'd always loved these shows and models. 

I had wanted to be a model as a girl. My mother as well as many agents said I could have been one, but the hours were long and the tastes of the people were terrible. If you have to start out wearing ugly clothes to get big, I'd prefer to stay a photographer. Plus, with a photography job, you don't have to look perfectly skinny or do what everyone says. Maybe you do, with my boss. But it's a good way to make a living. I yawned, covering my mouth and stretching out on the couch. It was pretty cosy, so I thought I'd take a nap. I closed my eyes and nearly instantly, I was asleep.

When I woke up, my cat Sabrine was curled up next to me, her calico fur as beautiful as ever. I reached a hand up to scratch between her ears, and she purred, leaning up against my touch.

"You hungry Sabrine?" I asked, continuing to pet her. She looked up at me with her amber eyes, as if to agree that she was. I gave her a smile.

"Okay. Let's go eat then."

 I stood up from the couch, cat following me on the floor. We made our way to the kitchen. I took a can of catfood out from the cupboard, set it on the counter, and opened it. The lid went in the trash, and with a fork I scooped out the food into her little dish. She meowed happily and began to dig in, while I myself took out a frozen dinner and stuck it in the microwave. "Guess it's General Tso's chicken for me again, huh Sab?" I said, laughing to myself. Nothing better than a frozen meal and a fluffy cat to get up your spirits. As I leaned against the counter, I heard steps coming up the stairs. Oh no. Oh no, oh no, they'd come for me.

My heart pounded in my ears as I listened to the steps. They came up the stairs, turned the corner, and I heard them thump past my door. I sighed, thanking God that whoever or whatever that was didn't come knocking at my door. 

I should make sure they're gone, though. 

Fearfully, I snuck to my window, glancing down at the parking lot. I grinned widely. They were gone. As I was looking down, I also saw the mailman leaving the lot. He must've just put the mail out. I'd go get that in a second. 

I walked back into the kitchen, and took out my oriental meal. It was steaming hot and processed, just how I liked it. I mixed it up with a fork, and shoveled it into my mouth. I hadn't eaten all day, so the warm mush felt great sitting in my stomach. When I finished, I threw the empty tray in the trash, and pat Sab's head. "Be back, hold the fort for me girl."

I ran to the bedroom, putting on a new bra and a simple blue hoodie. I skipped to the front door, taking the keys to my mailbox off the hook. I put on a pair of fluffy grey boots and ran out of the appartment, closing it behind me gleefully. Finally, those heavenly stalkers were gone!

I came out of the complex, walking across the parking lot to the mailboxes. No one was outside today, so the air seemed a bit lonely. As I unlocked the box, I felt the strange sensation that I had at the garden. I whipped around, staring back. And there it was.

Hiding behind a tree, was a weeping angel. Though I couldn't see it's face, I could see it's marble wings sticking out from behind the trunk. 

"I can see you!" I yelled angrily, though the figure didn't move. "Stay away, you hear! I'm not afraid to get the hammer!"

The statue stayed still. I kind of felt like an idiot, yelling at a plaster creation. It wasn't even alive, Scarlet. I sighed heavily, turning around to take out the mail and turn around quickly. Of course, it was now much closer, standing next to me with it's eyes covered. I glared and scolded, waving my finger at it.

"You stop that! You're driving me batshit crazy! Augh, whoever is moving these needs to quit it." I wasn't even afraid anymore. I was just pissed off. Whoever was making these follow me, or what, was irritating me. I walked backwards, mail in one hand, and spoke in a taunting voice, my hands down and out in an open gesture. "Oi, come at me angels!" My voice was loud enough for the whole building to hear me, but I couldn't help but smirk as I opened the door and turned around, closing it behind me and rushing forwards. I ran into someone on the way, mumbling sorry from the floor. The man? I think it was a man, kept walking, cursing under his breath. I scoffed and continued to walk, climbing back up the stairs to the top of my floor, and going inside my appartment. Sabrine stood at the door, bottom on the floor as she stood up at me curiously. 

"Meow?" She tilted her head, twitching her tail. It was as if she was worried.

"It's nothing baby girl, just some wierdos trying to creep me out." She purred, bobing her head and walking off to do whatever it is cats do. I threw my jacket and boots off, going to my room to get decked out in my pj's before lazing around for the rest of the night. I stripped off my clothes, and in their place were a pair of terry cloth shorts and a wifebeater. You didn't need to be a guy to wear one of those. I dragged out of the room, slumping face first into the couch. Sabrine climbed up, laying on my back while I moved my head to the side and stared down the TV screen. I grabbed the remote from under me, changing the channel to the news. More and more stories about aliens had been coming up lately, and I'd be damned before I missed out on one of those. Nothing to report tonight, though. Just the usual stuff going on.

I sighed, and curled up, my cat coming into my arms for warmth. I had the next few days off, so I sought to camp out on the couch. It wouldn't hurt, would it? As I fell into a deep slumber, I heard the rain that had been waiting so eagerly to burst from the clouds begin to pour down. Take that, statues, I thought to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

I was sound asleep when I heard a crash. It was disturbingly loud. The kind of loud where if you hear it you need to make sure it's not something dangerous before you can even breathe the right way. I stood from my bed, quiet as physically possible, and treaded to the living room, picking up a baseball bat on my way. I put foot before foot silently, eyes wide in fear. Was someone robbing the building? Was it those weird aliens that had been invading the planet rentlessly? I didn't know. I had made it half way to the door when I heard a knock. I didn't move. I didn't breathe. My friends were all busy at their night jobs or sleeping at this hour, and my parents hadn't come to see me in three years. I heard the voice in my mind tell me what it probably was. I told it no.

It couldn't be.

The knock came again, several repetative noises against my wooden door. Fear quickly rose in my body, my mind, my soul. Keep calm, Scarlet. Calm.

I sighed a shaky breath, moving a few steps to my door. I looked through the peephole. A single lone light shined in the hallway, and the burgundy painted walls stood as they always did, dull and boring. I went to turn from the small hole when I noticed something. I looked again.

Against the maroon colored wall, was white paint neatly written. I looked closer. They read,

_**'Come outside. We must speak with you.'** _

I scoffed. Me come outside? No way. I didn't know what these white devils wanted, but I wasn't about to come out and find out. I noticed in the shadows a figure. Probably one of the angels. I grinned, speaking loudly so that the hallyway would hear my voice. 

"Not today, sunshine."

I turned to go back to bed, but heard another knock. Dear god, what a persistant ass. I sighed, looking out the peephole. Another set of words were written in the same marbelish color.

**_'I only wish to speak for a moment. Please, I am begging from the bottom of my cold heart.'_ **

**_  
_**I sighed heavily. "Fine." I opened the door carefully, taking view of the tall angel. It was covering it's eyes, standing near the writing.

"What do you want?" I questioned. It stood still. I noticed a little more writing down on the wall.

**_'I can't move while you look at me.'_ **

**  
**"Good to know," I muttered. When I looked back up, the angel was still covering it's face, but pointing with one of it's fingers. I followed it's finger to the wall, where there was more writing.

**_'My friends are hunting you. You came into our sacred garden. That is a forbidden place.'_ **

**_  
_**"Hunting me? I see. I see how it is, with you pasty white asshats. Trying to get me offed? Not happening." I glared at the angel, and huffed. I turned again and listened to the angel write, turning again when it stopped.

_**'We wear no such thing as hats. But to the point, I do not wish to harm you. I am supposed to send you. But I would like to help you. Please be reasonable, Miss.'** _

_**  
**_I rolled my eyes. "So literal. Anyways, how can I trust you? You're one of those things. I saw stuff about you on the news."

Again I turned, looking at the writing. This angel was fast.

**_'I just want to help. You don't have to trust me. But it will be easier for us both if you do.'_ **

**_  
_**"Alright, alright. I guess I might trust you, a little bit. For now." I stared wearily at it. "Since I'm trusting you though, tell me more about you. And these angels." I looked off and back, seeing the writing. This wall would be full soon.

**_'My name is Hawthenaigh. Though we do not usually give names, my friends and I have had many a century to come up with them. The other's names are Talassres, Nentomies, and Garcon. We have protected the garden you entered for a long time. It is sacred. We cannot allow it to be entered. And you entered. I really would not like to see such a beautiful young woman as yourself take the fall from something like this, though. So, please. Be safe, and watch the surroundings of the life you inhabit. I beg of you, be careful.'_ **

**_  
_**I blushed lightly, putting my hand to my mouth. "Hawthenaigh, that's... I'll be safe, I promise. Thank you for the warning. You know, for a statue, you're really sweet." I couldn't see it, but I swore the angel smiled behind his hand. Her hand? I couldn't tell. The next question was demanding to be asked.

"What gender are you?" I asked, closing my eyes. I listened to the marble rub against the dry wall, looking at the answer.

**_'I am technically what the humans consider a female. Though most angels are, I suppose.'_ **

**_  
_**I nodded. "Okay. Well, I really need to head off to bed." I smiled at her. Yes, her. It was nice to know it was a she. She was a she. "You be careful too, okay? Not that a scary angelic statue needs to be... but still."

I turned to go into my appartment, and heard her write one last thing in the neat lettering she used.

**_'Goodnight. I do believe your name is Scarlet?'_ **

**_  
_**"Yes, that's my name. Goodnight, Angel." I waved her off before going back into my room. Strange, how a stone figure could bring up such smiles. I didn't think it possible. Oh well. Off to bed.


End file.
